Giga Drain (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that has the judge's attention. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=4 |cdesc6=Badly startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=19 |tm3=yes |tm#3=19 |tm4=yes |tm#4=19 |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Giga Drain (Japanese: ギガドレイン Giga Drain) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Giga Drain is the strongest in a line of three Grass-type HP draining attacks, the other two being and . It was TM19 from Generation II to Generation IV. Effect Generation II Giga Drain inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. The base PP of Giga Drain is 5 in this generation, and its base power is 60. Giga Drain will always fail against a . Generation III Giga Drain can now hit a substitute and will properly heal the user when damaging a substitute. When used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Giga Drain can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV The move's base PP was raised to 10. If the user is holding a Big Root, the HP restored is increased by 30% (making the restored HP 65% of the damage dealt). Big Root does not increase the damage dealt. Generation V Giga Drain's base power has been increased from 60 to 75. Generation VI Giga Drain cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Description |Half of the HP drained from the target is added to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that steals half the damage inflicted. An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted. Recovers half the HP of the damage this move inflicts. }} |A harsh attack that absorbs half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 31 |31|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} |36|36|STAB='}} 22 |22|22|STAB='}} |22|22|STAB='}} 21 |21|STAB='}} 32 |32}} |30|STAB='}} 26 |26|STAB='}} |26|STAB='}} |26|STAB='}} |36|36|STAB='}} 25 |25|25|STAB='}} By By TM ||||STAB='|form=Sky Forme}} By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='|note=Lv. 10}} - }} - |STAB='}} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - }} By Generation V |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Giga Drain inflicts damage and restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. In Gates to Infinity and , ½ of damage dealt will be restored to the user. In Gates to Infinity, the HP restored will be based off the HP lost by the target, while in Super Mystery Dungeon, the HP restored is based off the overall damage dealt. For example, Giga Drain dealing 120 damage to a target with 50 HP will restore 25 HP in Gates to Infinity, but 60 HP in Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokémon GO Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage it causes, the more HP it restores.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=終極吸取 超級吸收 |zh_cmn=終極吸取 / 终极吸取 超級吸收 |cs=Giga sání |nl=Gigadrain |fr=Giga-Sangsue |de=Gigasauger |el=Αποστράγγιση Apostrángisi |id=Giga Drain |it=Gigassorbimento Gigassorbim. Gigassorb |ko=기가드레인 Giga Drain |pl=Giga Odpływ |pt=Gigadreno |ro=Curățenia Giga |sr=Giga isisavanje |es=Gigadrenado Giga-Drenado |tr=Dev Boşaltma |vi=Siêu Hút Năng Lượng }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Gigasauger es:Gigadrenado fr:Giga-Sangsue it:Gigassorbimento ja:ギガドレイン zh:终极吸取（招式）